


Reach the goal

by Eminda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Can't whrite smut to save my life, F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminda/pseuds/Eminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't swim at all, but even if he could, he would drown anyway.<br/>Translated from Russian. Written two years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach the goal

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP since I first saw Vivi in her home town.   
> I LOVE her.

Vivi has such a warm-warm skin, tender and with a barely traceable odour. Luffy feels like one big callosity near her, but he doesn't stop anyway, kissing the soft skin behind the ear; she tilts her head so trustingly and her hair whisper, cascading down in delicate curls, which Luffy finds funny and endearing. Wayward strands tickle the hand he uses to hold Vivi's pliant back carefully. And he fights the urge to take some tresses in his palm and hold in his fist, afraid of causing any pain.

Her lashes are trembling, and there is an enormous urge to look her in the eyes, but Luffy is scared a bit, because every time their eyes meet he feels like drowning. he can't swim _at all_ , but even if he could, he would drown anyway, overwhelmed with all the impossible tenderness and trust Vivi radiates.

She whispers his name oh so softly, holds him tightly, but Luffy feels shy. He craves badly to tell, to express everything that has been bottled up for so long while he only had the luxury to _recall_. How Vivi'd changed his compresses, how she fed him, smiled at him (for him). Sometimes he got lost in the memories of her barely audible steps at night, the lightness of her worried gaze. Luffy missed her. So. Painfully. Much (every day weighing more and more _and more_ , untraceable and deep, becoming a part of him). Now she's near, and it's impossible to convey how he strived for her.

So he kisses Vivi again, tender skin under his crippled lips, holds her closer, goldish blue, warmly soft she is. Luffy whispers, feeling his heart hammer.

"I've found One Piece"

And once more, not bothering to take a breath

_"I've found One Piece"_

Vivi raises her eyes, looks at him, gaze wet, and smiles.

"Same for you, Luffy"


End file.
